Hindsight
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: A night alone and a search for that elusive tattoo lead to some surprising revelations.
1. Chapter 1

Few quick thank yous firstly to 4evercaskett for swapping story ideas with me when i was well and truely stumped...shes quite depraved, but has very good bunnies!

secondly i have to thank my mother for spending an entire day thinking about nipples for me (i didnt ask her to do this but she maintains it was for me)

thirdly to diane for basically co-writing it...why she wont publish i do not know but four days online playing with this made me smile so very much!

Disclaimer: i own nothing and no-one ... but its castle monday so im gonna go...over there...and pretend!

* * *

><p>There was a manic scramble of hands as they crashed through the door, breaking the kiss that had overtaken them on the short journey from her car to her apartment. He slammed it shut behind him as she pulled on his coat, yanking the material down his arms.<p>

She was trying to strip him, he grinned, she wanted him naked, more than that she wanted to feel him, _needed_ him, she whispered it, before she growled it.

Her one word orders heating his blood faster than he thought possible. Strip, move, kiss…touch, beg, plead. Her words made him rampant, hard so damn quick and aching for release.

Her hands brushed across the front of his pants, making him squirm into her touch as she moved, groping him through the material, continuing to pull off his coat. He caught the look of smug satisfaction that lit up her face before she carried on.

She slipped one arm loose of her own coat and pulled his, getting tangled as he turned, he tried to slow her down as he reached for her sleeve, helping her free herself.

She didn't want to be slowed down so she groped him again, more forcefully making him hiss and press her hand away, fingers tight against her wrist as she smiled evilly at him. She dropped her hand and he started in on her coat again.

She had taken to letting him help her on with her coat a lot lately, a new intimacy of contact that spoke of by gone eras and gentlemanly behaviour, but pulling it off her, brushing the sides of her breasts and the hollow of her neck, it didn't feel gentlemanly, it felt leading and dirty.

Slow steady movements along her back as he drew the coat off and threw it on the floor with his own had her arching into him. He lingered, his knuckles brushing at the vertebrae at the base of her neck before trailing a path smoothly down to the base of her spine.

She turned, breath coming in short, sharp, bursts, her eyes burned with years of suppressed desire, craving to touch him, launch herself at him and devour him. She wanted to touch and taste, yearned to pull him into her.

He started to undo his shirt, but she savagely smacked his hand away in haste, she wanted to do it, her nimble fingers working faster. She ran her flat palm down the linen line of the button holes before diving onto the first one and wrenching it free.

She wanted to free his arms from the rich cotton that surrounded them, could see the muscle definition through his shirt and imagined herself locked in his naked embrace.

She moved her hands quickly, unable to resist from their task of freeing buttons, to touch him through the cotton, his biceps were solid, all muscle, hard and un-yielding to the pressure when she tightened her fingers around them.

Her nails dragged at the material and she had to act fast, she wanted to graze her teeth over those muscles and if she wasn't quick she would be ripping the shirt from his skin, shredding it.

He moved to the belt at her waist and removed it slowly, slipping it through each loop, revelling in the victory of removing each item of her clothing, moving so unhurriedly that by the time he had her belt off she was winning, had his shirt undone, miles ahead and working on his zip.

"I have to tell you something." she said as she worked at him, her fingers catching low at the tab and dragging down, releasing the little metal teeth along his zipper, feeling with her fingers as they came apart.

"Anything." he said his fingers fumbling because her hands were so very close he could feel their warmth through his boxers.

"You signed my chest once." she withdrew her hands and shoved him hard into the wall as he gasped.

"I did not." he stated in shock as he reached for her, she started to caress him, hands roaming his chest. It was a startling new sensation, fingers on hard warm skin, palms flat over the bumps and curves of his muscles, that caused the liquid heat pooling in her stomach to bubble and burn.

She couldn't control her hands, each finger had a mind of its own, wanted to touch something different, one hand moving up to drag along his rough jaw line and collar bone, the other pressed low and hard at his stomach.

Her eyes roamed his chest like nomads looking for a home, unable to find a place to rest, darting, taking in each freckle and line that enhanced his body, each little difference she stored away with her Detective mind for perusal later.

Her hand traced his smooth, unblemished, chest, finger tips gliding through the light sheen of sweat that covered him. It broke out across his skin at her touch, hot and heated, male and vital, her very touch seemed to make his blood boil. She knew the feeling, looking at him and knew he could tell what she was thinking, it was only fair he reacted just as heatedly as she did.

It gave her a heady sense of power and domination knowing how easily she could arouse him. She knew they sparked and connected but never before had she witnessed such a visceral response to her actions. It was primal and erotic, she wanted more, to touch and to tease…to taste.

She dragged her nails over his nipples, feeling the muscles ripple and tense under her touch. Soothing gently the areas where her fingernails had scored him, etched patterns on him.

Her fingers damp with his sweat, she couldn't resist drawing one into her mouth, she watched his eyes follow her finger as it rose from the centre of his chest and slipped over her lips.

She let him see her tongue swirl across the dampness at the tip, tasting the intoxicating mix of the salty tang of his skin and the bitter sweet undertones of his cologne.

She moved lower, finding the shallow indentation of his navel, letting her wet fingers circle it slowly, her touch feather light and driving him to distraction. She felt his muscles tense again, a soft moan escaping his lips but she ignored him.

She kept her palm flat against his stomach, driving it dangerously low, letting her fingers drift through the open zipper and tug at his boxers.

Her hand closed over him, softly, teasing again, making the silk catch at his rigid and strained skin, tickling like sweet torture that forced him to press into her hand, arch against her seeking firmer pressure and the ultimate release.

"Yes you did, when I was younger," she smiled her fingers flicking and lazily caressing him, ignoring his silent plea as she continued to torment him "…impressionable and _completely_ infatuated with your writing."

He caught her wrists when the action became maddening, on the verge of embarrassing himself and ending things before he even had a chance to properly touch her.

"You _let_ me sign your chest?" he questioned huskily.

The idea of her glorious body waiting for his exploration seemed to help lift the fog that she had created in his head.

"Wild child remember." she answered her voice just as thick with the tension and stimulation as his was.

He spun her so she was trapped against the wall. He released one wrist so his hand was free to roam over her body.

"So this was around the time of the tattoo…" he slid his hand up her thigh "…motorcycle and leather phase?"

He pressed his fingers firmly against the narrow bones of her hip, thumb sliding under the material of her shirt, grazing her skin before he let it creep up her side, moving slow, resting under the cup of her bra.

"What _phase_? I still have all those things" she huffed smiling as she moaned.

He was breathing directly into her face as she stared at him for a change, their breath mingling and re-absorbed by the other, each hot exhale causing the other to pant and moan and gasp.

He watched her eyes, pupils large and misted over with the intensity of the feelings coursing through her, they stayed locked to his, bright and shining back her devotion to the moment.

"But no…it was later than that, just after I joined the academy." she answered trying to catch her breath as he continue to breathe into her, his fingers twitching against her skin "Maddie dared me… at one of your book signings… that was when you…signed my chest."

He wanted her aching and arching against him, he watched her lips press together and the bottom one disappear inside her mouth before it reappeared wet and glistening in the dim light. Her confessions seemed to set loose the need that she had been keeping under wraps.

He wanted to taste that sweetness again and he let out three loud heaving breaths before his lips crashed over hers hotly. He let his tongue sweep in a burning circle at the edge of her lips, feeling her shudder as he lathed the moist skin.

Her fingers curled around his hand where he still held loosely to her wrist and as soon as the shuddering subsided he plundered her mouth, stealing each kiss with an artistry that astounded her, forcing her to surrender beneath him.

He sucked and swirled and captured each moan she set loose and dragged it into his mouth. Breaking the kiss once, twice, for air, letting her suck in just enough to heave her chest against his hand before he fell on her again. Each time they parted she would pull after him, chasing the kiss, wanting more.

He finally released her mouth, her lips bruised and swollen and flushed with heat, she clung to him as he gave his full attention to her exposed neck, he pulled the soft skin between his teeth as she gasped.

His hand, against her heaving breast, twitched and eagerly cupped at her through her shirt, the sheer material of the flimsy shirt and the bra underneath did nothing to hide her enjoyment of his touch, his palm rotated flatly against the front of her breast, her nipple rising taut against the fabric, seeking more from him than he was able to give her whilst she was still clothed.

"You like that huh?" she asked, her voice a barely there whimper as he drew back from her neck "That you…signed my…chest?"

"No!" he growled into her skin, she stumbled over the laugh caused by his heated breath on her neck, surprised at his adamant declaration, but enjoying the feel of his lips against her tingling skin.

His words, punctuated with kisses and swipes of his tongue, settled heavily in her stomach, small flickers of worry dragged at her, but she pushed them aside taking comfort in the fact he didn't stop.

"No?" she moaned when his mouth left hers and darted back to her neck, sucking just below her jaw bone.

"No, I don't like it. I signed your _chest_ and I don't _remember_! That's monumentally _fucking _unfair."

His rough and unfamiliar curse furled in her stomach setting light to all the smouldering feelings and startling a laugh from her at the force behind his words.

He started to lick at the hollow of her neck and drag his lips across the steady pulse.

"This time…" he sucked again, marking her skin "…I will remember _everything_."

She was on fire for him. A deep burning fire between her legs that cried out for him to fill her, caress her naked quivering body. She wanted it now and all this standing around chatting was getting her no where. Talk and _move_ she thought to her self, they were good at that.

Pushing aside the jacket and gaping shirt, her knuckles scraping over his stomach as she reached down and pushed at his pants.

"I have scars." she said, continuing her confession, her hands still working "not just…" she indicated her chest before she carried on "I have other scars, I am not perfect under these clothes. No matter what image your frantic imagination has conjured, I wont meet it." she stopped and stared at him, not challenging or testing him, just…she had to get it out so he didn't expect too much.

He yanked her forwards stopping any more words by mashing his mouth against hers again, trapping her hands between them, his lips enticed hers to open for him, licking at the inside of her lip, the corner of her mouth as he begged for entry.

"You are flawless." he whispered into her mouth as she moulded herself against him and arched her hips, feeling the pressure of his rigid erection press against her as she hummed, "you're a damnable _tease_ but you're beautiful, amazing and _nothing_ could stop this" his hand grazed her breast, cupping the soft mound over her shirt and she moaned. "My imagination couldn't compare to this…" he squeezed her breast again "beauty in its truest form…" his hand lifted and cupped her face, thumb over her cheek as he stared into her eyes darkly. "Nothing…" he stated again fiercely "No earthly thing could stop this from happening."

He lifted her face, his eyes harsh and blue and penetrating right through every layer of insecurity she had until she was smouldering again. The way he looked at her was more than enough to convince her, but he kept speaking, kept the words flowing over her, easing her angst.

"Not some pesky scar," he circled his flat palm over the cup again "not some minor indentation on your skin." he kissed her again "Every mark just proves how very much _alive_ you are." he undid the top button on her pants, drawing her zip down, he had a evil fiendish urge to prove to her just how vital and alive she could feel, how _crucial_ every nerve ending and cell within her body actually was.

His thumb traced over her belly button, large fingers testing the quivering flesh of her stomach as he lifted the silken waistband and slipped his hand in as far as he could.

His fingers just shy of where he wanted to press them, hindered by the work clothes she still wore. He moved as much as he could, feeling her squirm in response, rising onto her toes trying to give him easier access. She moved letting her legs fall further apart.

Her steady shifting suddenly let his fingers slip under the material and delve inside her, taking them both by surprise as the instant and intimate contact.

She gasped the moment his fingers found her and pressed her hips forward. She heard him groan in appreciation as his fingers found her wet and ready for him, the heated flooding of moisture against his fingers made him suck in a deep breath and press his body closer to her, adding pressure to his hand as his fingers slipped through the mysterious folds of her clinging body.

He slid one finger easily inside her feeling how ready she was for him, pulled it back and dragged it upwards rubbing it over her, her head dropping his shoulder. She planted her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back as she steadied her self.

She ground her body down hard against him, before she scrunched her nose, gave him a sly grin and caught hold of his wrist, reluctantly pulling his hand out from its hiding place in her pants.

She let her head rest against his chest for no more time than it took her to inhale and scheme, before she stood straight, wanting to retaliate.

Slipping her hands under the waist band of his pants as they hung open she eased them back from his hips, her thumbs brushing in a shallow sweep, her action stopping him dead.

"I lied about the navel ring." she said watching his face, her head tilted and grin still firmly in place. "I just wanted to tease you." as she spoke her hands ran along his rigid length making him shake. Literally, figuratively, mentally, visually, everyway she possible knew to tempt him, she used it.

"Mmm" he moaned not really caring if she had lied or not because he was about to see her naked and she had her hands in his pants, devil fingers brushing him, squeezing him. "It's never too late to get one."

She kicked off her heels dropping down a few inches as the shoes went flying across the room. The loud clunk as they hit something startled him into action again and he started battling with her shirt.

Taking slow and deliberate steps backwards, she was leading them towards her bedroom as he reached for her shirt. She stepped free of his grasp, pushing his hands aside gently.

"But I didn't lie about the tattoo." She smiled at him, lips kinking in glee as his mouth dropped open "come and find it" she challenged.

Belt and zip undone each step he took forced his pants to slip further and further down to his ankles as he tried in vain to keep up with her.

When he finally started to stumble over them, tripping and crashing into her, she turned, grabbing the collar of his jacket as it swung loose from his body, pulling him tight into her as she kissed him.

Deep, hungry, kisses that had his hands roaming again, fighting to get under her partially open shirt and she pushed them away stepping back.

"SHOES!" she demanded pointedly before she turned on the spot and walked towards her bedroom stripping as she went. She hovered in the doorway her back to him, eyes darting over her shoulder as her hands worked quickly, the shirt started to slide and he watched with his mouth open.

The material slithered over her skin, baring her shoulders to his eyes, his eyes glued to the newly exposed skin with such ferocity that he almost missed when she stepped sideways leaving her pants behind.

His eyes drank in the sight of her long, bare, legs as she stepped out of sight. He stared for a single beat of time before a massive sense of urgency overwhelmed him.

Standing on one leg, fumbling with his pants, he tried to remove his shoe as speedily as possible, tipping and wobbling from side to side as he finally forced it from his foot.

He repeated the action on the other leg and was pushing down his pants when she reappeared in the doorway.

She stood before him in just her underwear smirking at him. She didn't witness a suave striptease, as he removed the rest of his clothes, but a bumbling fumble of eagerness and desperation as he hopped on the spot and pulled the garment free.

She laughed loudly at the spectacle of him in his boxers, undone shirt and jacket as she leant against the door, folding her arms across her chest as she openly watched him.

The sound of her laughter dragged his eyes from their task of haphazardly discarding clothes in her living room.

He stopped dead and stood straight, taking in the sight of her, naked, but for the black material that wouldn't be covering her for very much longer.

His shirt and jacket fell to the floor as he flexed his arms and started towards her.

The laughter stopped as she watched him flex and the visions she had of his arms wrapped around her naked body were so close to reality that her heart felt like it was beating clear out of her chest.

Smouldering eyes, blue burned through with lust until they looked black, drank in the vision of her body. His gaze moved over her, appreciating every inch, from head to toe, before settling firmly on her chest.

Licking his lips as he watched the rise and fall of her breasts, her breath forcing its way out of her chest in shallow gasps.

She met his eyes and there was such focus and depth of feeling in the way he looked at her, like he had never seen her before, like he's seeing the sun for the first time, that she cannot hold his gaze.

Her heart stutters and trips over itself as it starts to pound in her chest, deep embarrassing thuds that she is convinced he can hear, her hand drifts to cover it, tries to hide the sound that exposes her.

The intensity of his love burns clear and bright like a bonfire and she has to turn from it, on her heel, and head into the bedroom, but she doesn't make it more than two steps before his hands close over her.

He pulled her backwards, against his chest, into his arms in the way she had imagined he would, encircling her, embracing her, letting the essence of him settle over her and calm the raging beat of her pulse, before he kick-started it in a whole new way.

His lips settled over her ear as he whispered "No running, I have a tattoo to find." he trailed kisses where his lips rested, moving lower down her neck, biting softly to pull the skin between his teeth.

Blowing across the wet trail left by his lips he made her shiver and slipped an arm down around her waist, dropping to caress her warm skin as his fingers skimmed her hips, toying with the material under his hand.

He kept his head nuzzled into the nape of her neck, trailing soft, open mouthed, kisses into the hollow of her throat.

His other hand moved to her back, nimble fingers flicking open the clasp of her bra in one swift move.

Before she had a chance to realise what he was doing his hand slipped inside the now loose black silk, covering her breast with his large fingers.

He took her by surprise as his hand lifted and moulded her skin in his palm, amazed himself by how perfectly she fit in his hand, like she was made for him alone.

A tremor went through her body, shaking her from head to toe and she pressed back into him, leant the full weight of her body against him for support as her knees shook.

The hand at her hip squeezed hard, pulling her back more firmly, fitting her buttocks into his groin so he could grind his body against hers in time to the movement of his fingers.

She gasped as he gently flicked his finger tips over her nipple, soft circles chased by tweaks of his nails that made her jerk into him.

The movement that spread through her body as she thrust her hips backwards, her buttocks pressing firmly against his groin had him groaning as he shuddered in anticipation.

The flimsy material separating them left little to both of their imaginations and they started to rock in a rhythm of things to come, as his rotating fingertips caused her to moan and buck against him repeatedly.

The hand at her waist caught her hip and squeezed to still her movement. This night was going to be over far to soon if she carried on moving the way she was. Once she was still he pulled her back tight.

Keeping her trapped against him, but more in control of her movements he started walking them towards her bed, his lips dancing across her skin, sucking and nibbling at her neck.

His other hand drew lazy circles against her raised nipple relishing each shiver and quake that wracked her body from his simple touch.

If she reacted like this when all he did was cup and caress her she was going to go off like a rocket when he slid inside. He couldn't wait much longer, he wanted to watch her face contract in bliss, feel her body do the same.

Reaching the edge of mattress he drew the bra free and tossed it aside, pushing her forwards, expecting her to turn, but she fell onto her stomach, pulling him with her, his body staying locked against hers as he followed her down. She started to laugh, small giggles escaping as they bounced against the mattress.

His teeth nipped at her neck, she spread her body under his, relishing the feel of his body pressing her firmly into the bed.

His lips worked fast, kissing and licking his way across her shoulder blades, down the centre of her back. He paused over each knot and divot in her spine, as she started to shake with laughter beneath him.

He moved lower until he felt cloth against his chin, trailing the dividing line of silk and skin with his tongue he felt her arch back, laughter dying away as his teeth tugged down the black material.

Watching as the silk slipped across the cheek, his eyes burning into the pink and bouncy flesh, he drew in a breath of shock as he felt her body shudder under him, and another giggle escape her.

"Hey Kate…why is my name tattooed across your ass?"


	2. Chapter 2

Again to 4evercaskett for the idea...the depravity and the ahem...donut conversation 0_0 my eyes forever! and diane for helping me with a very specific part of this! thank you for reviewing and alerting, this was written before alot of them came through and im just going to go an hide whilst you read it :)

Disclaimer: its still not mine and i own nothing...but im on a plane to steal it all if feb 6th does not hurry the f**k up!

* * *

><p>He cant quite understand how his name is signed in tattoo ink, black and bright, vivid swirling letters in his handwriting, across the left cheek of her gloriously exposed backside. Not just written…<em>signed<em>!

He's heard about it through the grape vine, in celebrity gossip magazines and on television, fans that get autographed by their favourite celebrities before heading to a tattoo shop and having it inked on for all eternity, it's just never happened to him, and with _her_ of all people.

She's laughing again too hard to answer his questions because he's not reacting at all in the way she expected. He sounds so shocked and he looks baffled, she cant help it, she buries her face in the pillow and laughs.

Oh if only he knew!

"That's _my_ signature Kate." It's not even his name, anyone could write that on, it's his _actual_ signature, the one that graces the covers and pages of his books when he signs them, and, yeah ok, some boobs may have fallen in amongst the mix, but not someones _backside_.

His fingers skim over his name as it's written on her cheek catching her off guard as she flinches, his hands are just so warm and soft, and though him _finding_ the tattoo was sort of the point of him falling on her like this, it's delayed them getting to the _actual_ sex.

And god she's waited long enough for it!

His fingers are moving again, gentle touches, and, lifting her head to watch him, the laughter just wont die away. It bubbles through the deepest parts of her, hitting and catching low down, even him making her laugh turns her on.

Somehow it doesn't matter that she's laughing though, her humour at their intimacy doesn't detract from it, if anything it enhances it for her, she loves that he can make her crack, break through her armour.

Her eyes are glued to the look of wonder on his face and she lets the smile settle as she realises she really wants him to crawl up the bed, push himself deep inside her and make every resistance she has ever clung to crumble, she wants him to make her lose complete control. She wants him to make her scream.

She swallows, almost gulping down the sensation of ardent lust that sweeps her body, head to toe, through her chest to settle and curl in the pit of her stomach.

Small, smouldering, flames lick at her skin where he touches, forbidden urges, racing images, dilating blood vessels and wet, damp, aching skin, all a reaction to the movement of five digits on his right hand.

"I've signed chests before…" he lifts his head, eyes actually daring to look away from her semi naked ass and he finds her face, stares up at her.

Though he managed to tear his eyes away he doesn't want to give up all contact and he spreads his fingers wide, his hand still laying flat against her skin, unable to stop the twitches and squeezes of his happy fingers.

They will never be able to go outside again, she will simply have to agree to quit her job and become a hermit confined to his bedroom, because now he's done it once, it will be completely impossible to stop touching her, showing her he loves her, kissing her…running his tongue through all the grooves of her body until she quakes, yanks his hair and cries out his name.

He blinks rapidly past the images flooding his head, looking at her again and finds her answering smile, he's pretty convinced this woman can read his mind, especially now as her eyes grow darker and the hot rushing of blood floods her cheeks, making them glow a beautifully suggestive cherry red in the half light of the bedroom.

He thought he could read her mind too, but she, as always, is a mystery, a complexity, and he wonders again because she has his name tattooed on her ass.

Yes, he is going to keep repeating that phrase because it's completely nuts, insane and a whole myriad of other words that mean bat-shit crazy!

She has his freaking name tattooed on her ass!

He wonders how long its been there, how many of her exes have seen it? He wonders if it explains their seemingly instant hatred of him or if that stems simply from jealousy at the undeniable and blatant connection he shared with her.

He smiles, lets his fingers stray under the material, enjoying the sense of satisfaction that washed over him when she moaned.

He has to continue asking her questions though, wheedling the information out of her in little dribs and drabs as she lays beneath him trembling with laughter, and lust.

"Apparently I've signed _your_ chest before but…I have never…ever…"

He thumbed the signature again and she watches all the more intently as his confusion continues to make the funniest looks dart across his face.

She cant get enough of the changes, the nuances she's not seen before, and she really wants his other hand to join the first, wouldn't mind in the slightest if they started to drift lower. In fact if they slipped around to the front and up and under the edge of her silky black underwear she would probably give him a standing ovation (eventually, when she _could_ stand) because the continued movement of his hand is frustrating and delicious.

"…never ever signed someones ass…at least…I don't _think _I have…have I?" his eyes are lifted now, gazing at the ceiling as if he can see into his own memory and fish out the details he's missing.

He's still rubbing the cheek of her backside so absentmindedly that she cracks and starts laughing again.

It's as if he imagines if he removes his hand the mark will go poof and disappear, and that thought makes her laugh all the more. He looks up at her then and misunderstands.

"Kate please don't tell me I signed your ass and forgot."

She lifted her head so he could see her bright face, lips parted as she smiled and eyes shining back at him with such enjoyment at his confusion.

"It's not funny."

She shook her head in disagreement because it was, it was so very funny. She shook her head again as another bubble of laughter escaped, he just didn't get it.

Oh she's toying with him, teasing little minx, flirtatious and mocking. He lifted his hand, clearly he's lost his mind, he knows he must have because he cant resist, and quick as a flash, before she had a chance to move or react, he smacked it hard across the tattooed cheek with a resounding CLAP!

The minute he did it, he panicked, flinched slightly expecting retaliation, an attack of feet and hands, before he was flipped off the bed.

She jumped the second his hand landed, not from pain but from a combination of the loudness of the noise and the utter audacity of the man. Her naked body spread before him and the sight of his name making him bold, obnoxious, insufferable…completely, overwhelmingly, hot.

It wasn't fair, she needed to bring this little game to an end because he was winning again. Him in command, pushing her buttons, was making her extremely agitated, she was on the verge of rolling over and pulling him up the bed.

Oh she was on the verge of asking him to do that again.

He was in trouble, he had to be, he had just spanked Beckett and scrunching one eye closed he peeked up at her.

Instead of finding her looking back at him like she was going to shoot him, he found her staring, eyes wide and dusky with a look he couldn't quite put his finger on.

It played across her face in the twinkling of her eyes and the tilt of her lips, the arch of her eyebrow conveying more to him than an entire conversation would.

She was shocked he would _dare_ to smack her, admired the fact he took the chance and was clearly still fighting the urge to laugh, but behind all of that was something else, he smiled at her as he caught on, oh she found that _hot_.

She hid her face in the pillow for a second, dampening down the side of her that wanted him to pin her to the bed, boss her around and make her lose control. The side of her that wanted his crushing kisses, air driven from her lungs in passion and wrists held tight in his grip. She wanted his hot breath in her ear as the bed pounded rhythmically into the wall.

His intense gaze, his playful smile, told her in a million ways how clearly he was reading her reaction to that touch. It wasn't just the action itself, it wasn't just the slap of his hand against her backside, it was the fact it was _him._ It was the look on his face as he did it, it was _everything_ between the two of them.

He had her, he _would _have her, could, should, needed to have her right now she thought. Raging, rushing torment of the untouched folds of her body, still trapped behind the black underwear, were crying out for him, she wanted to give in, but there was so much _more_.

She needed the power back, just for a few more minutes, to regain control, calm the beating pulses and the ache in her stomach.

It took longer than she expected to calm the fire he had stoked, but she got there, steadying breath and clenching her hands, she sat up batting him away.

He watched in confusion as she shoved at him, her hand against his chest, wrestling her body free, his hand sliding along the back of her thigh as she pulled herself up. He let his fingers dawdle and taper along the unmarred line of her calf.

Taking the opportunity, whilst he still stared at the cheek of her ass in awe and amazement, she twisted out from under him, laughing again, and scrambled up onto her knees.

She turned seductively, hand at her hip as she raised herself up, drawing his attention back to her face. She made a show of running her hand along the entire length of her body, fingers skimming her thigh, trailing her chest, she ran her hand around the edge of her nipple, biting her tongue as little tingles erupted under the touch. She moved higher, lifting her hair from her shoulder before running her finger along the edge of her bottom lip and moaning.

Drawing her thumb into her mouth, humming and licking the head of her digit suggestively, watching as his eyes widened and whatever words he had been about to speak died on his tongue, she smiled.

She let her thumb pop over her bottom lip, running it along the wet soft skin at the edge of her lip, deliberately savouring it, lashing it with her tongue and moaning as she let it slip in and out of her mouth a few times.

She kept up her tantalisation of the writer until his eyes were huge and his mouth hung open wide, dragging her teeth over the soft skin making him suck in a deep breath as he imagined her doing that to him. His fingers against her calf muscle tightened as he watched, his breath audible in the room.

She took a calming breath, getting herself under control, before she angled her body towards him again, watching his face the entire time as she lifted her backside higher off the bed, almost directly aiming it at his face before trailing her finger, slowly, very slowly, across the cheek.

His couldn't tear his eyes away from her, followed the thumb she tortured before it began its steady winding path to her backside.

He wanted to be that thumb, wanted her to lick him and lavish attention on his salty skin in the same way, wanted to be able to trail his tongue across the plains of her body in the same way that her wet thumb danced across it.

He watched the glistening of her saliva as she moved closer and closer to her tattoo, his eyes scrunched together in confusion as her body shook with another laugh, her thumb dragged over his name and the first letter smudged into a black mess on her plump pink skin.

His eyes widened again, stunned and puzzled until realisation hit him and he lifted his head to face her, his eyes almost as wide as his mouth as he gaped, but before he could speak, she fled.

Jumping to her feet, she turned her eyes dark and mischievous as she kicked free of her underwear, she let loose a mocking laugh as she ran for her bathroom.

He fought back his own answering laugh, still shocked by so many things but clearly she expected him to chase her and be less than amused.

There was some form of fantasy playing out in her head that he was more than willing to be a part of, some naked Beckett desire that he was privy to, and though he should maybe be a little annoyed she had tricked him all he could think about was the fact that at some point today she had decided she was going to take him home and show him her naked ass.

There was a certain level of pre-planning that had gone into this that made everything shine in a whole new light. Her actions during the course of the day, her gentle leading touches, holding his hand, slipping her tongue in his mouth in the elevator, pinning him against the side of her car before she drove him here.

She had been thinking about it all day and it made him feel smug, she wanted him, oh how wanted him, a look of obnoxious triumph crossed his face.

She was clever alright, but he totally had her sussed. Ok she had tricked him with a fake tattoo _but_ the fact she put it on in the first place, the way she let him use his teeth to find it and the very impressive way she had shown him it wasn't real all led him to believe one thing. She wanted him bad!

She clearly also wanted him to chase her, find her and punish her for her deceit, why else would she have run?

That was just _beyond_ the hottest thing he had ever imagined and he fought hard to maintain an angered persona, playing along, gathering his wits as he leapt from the bed, moving quickly, hot on her heels.

He caught up to the devil woman he had unleashed before she could properly close the bathroom door.

He could hear her on the other side, laughing and trying desperately to close the door against him, only the way her body quaked with hysteria used up all her energy and realising she was fighting a losing battle she gave in.

She slumped, letting go of her grip on the door as she did. Feet sliding, she sucked in a sharp breath of shock as she landed, naked, on the cold tiled floor.

His forward momentum, his fight against her to get in the room came to an abrupt end, and finding himself suddenly free of opposing force he crashed through the door, skidding comically before tripping over her feet and landing opposite her.

His shoulder and head collided painfully with the cabinets under her sink and he hissed, turning to her as her laughter died away and worry replaced it.

"Owhaaaoowww" he moaned clutching his arm and rubbing it hard, trying to negate the pain. He glared at her as she shook again, biting her lip, naked on the bathroom floor as another wave of giggling hit her, she pointed at him and shook her head.

He was fine if he was whinging and she couldn't help it.

She rolled towards him, on her stomach again, and ran her hand along his shoulder as she smiled, at last successfully fighting the mirth. She ran her hand along his injured arm and pouted in sympathy before she raised her eyebrows and laughed at his shocked expression.

"It's a fake." he confirmed, mocking her before grinning at her.

She unleashed a beaming smile and poked him "How long have you known me Castle? Of _course_ it's a fake!" She laughed again, but it cut off fast as he pulled himself forwards, and lay with his body covering hers.

She could feel every contour, every long, lean line, pressing her into the floor. She sucked in a deep breath as the pressure from him forced her chest to expand and her nipples to collide with cold tile.

He extended his hand, running it in one smooth uninterrupted line from the middle of her thigh and up, as he traced over her cheek, still damp from her wet finger, and the smudged black mark that used to be his signature.

He ran his finger over it again, felt her tense as his hand slipped lower, gripping her thigh tight, holding her still.

"How the hell did you get this on here Kate? Are you double jointed?"

"I did it myself." she stated rather uselessly, the way he lay, the small shifting movements of his body as his hand began its torture anew were making her body slip and move against the tiles, building friction unexpectedly. She moaned softly.

"How?" he asked again, his fingers roaming and skimming as he spoke, suddenly very aware she was now completely naked, he draped his leg over hers, rolling her slightly so they were closer to being face to face. Pressed together tight.

She went easily rolling under him, a hand at her chin to hold her head up as the other lifted and ran down the length of his chest, settling at the waist band of his boxers, she moaned when she remembered he was still wearing them, letting her fingers snag at the material and sit just under the edge of the band, touching skin, running her knuckles back and forth.

"I do yoga, I am _very_ flexible." coherent words finally finding their way out of her mouth, teasing words, words that left little to the imagination as both of them started to wonder exactly what positions they would be finding themselves in. She smiled as she thought of all the ways in which she could put her flexibility to the test.

"What made you put it on today?" he asked fairly assured he knew the answer.

She smiled "Because I _knew_ you would be coming home with me…" she twisted her hips under his touch "and I wanted to _surprise_ you."

He laughed then "Oh you did. I really thought for a minute it was real, it's very believable" he smiled watching her, the way her hand moved was distracting, but nor nearly as distracting as the sight of her erect nipples, pink flushed face and mischievous eyes "I mean after you said I signed your chest…"

"Do I _seriously_ strike you as the type of person to have some _random_ mans name tattooed on my body?" though the words sounded harsh the fact she sat up and pushed him backwards negated it.

The way she reached forward and started to remove the last offending item of clothing made him shiver, smile and sigh all at the same time. There should be a word for this feeling, some way of describing it, contentedly aroused maybe.

"I _am_ famous" he stated but not very forcefully as he continued to play with her skin, her hands moving along the inner warmth of his thighs as she drew the boxers down his legs "it has been known to happen."

"Please, you write _books_, you are _not_ George Clooney." she tossed his underwear over her shoulder and he followed its path of trajectory, watching as it landed just at the foot of her shower.

Images of her wet and dripping body in that shower flooded his head, first stop sex, second stop shower, he caught her eye, the idea flowing between the two of them as she gave him a soft, heated, smile.

"Oh I'm going to tell him you said that." he leant back as she crawled the length of his body, her hands on his shoulders, squeezing tight for balance as she lifted herself up and sat across his lap.

"Shut up! You do _not_ know George Clooney." why they kept up the conversation she didn't know, but they did. Even as she felt his arms move down her back, splaying his fingers across her thighs, digging them in to pull her closer.

He didn't contradict her statement, didn't comment at all, he just let his hands roam over the soft angles of her body, slowly, lifting higher past her hip, over her flat stomach, up the centre of her chest past the collar bone and into her hair. He swept the tussled mass past her shoulder with steady devotion, looping his fingers around her neck to pull her closer.

"Wait, do you _seriously_ know George Clooney." she tried to lean away to look at him, but he kept her still so he could continue, whispering words into her hair when he spoke.

"I am _not_ some random man Kate." he said ignoring her, kissing her neck with soft presses of his lips. Punctuating each word with an affirmation of the truth, he wasn't some random man, never was, never would be.

To prove his point the dragged his nails away from the warm hollow of her neck and pulled them in a jagged line down her chest.

Letting the roughened edge of his fingertips and nails catch at the swollen skin of her nipples, feeling her gasp, he continued his steady path down wards, pressing his thumb to the edge of her belly button he felt her tip into him, her hips lifting slightly.

He could feel her, wet and pulsating lightly against the edge of his thigh, acutely aware of how their naked bodies could fit together as she lifted closer, rocking her hips against his leg.

"Not now no." she agreed, her voice cracking a little as his fingers slipped between them, hands clamping her to his throbbing groin as his thumbs grazed the grooves of her hips.

Smiling, softly at him as he moved, eyes closing briefly as she felt the steady pressure of his fingers, circling lower and lower, she arched her back, pressing her hips forwards.

She sucked in a surprised breath when she made contact with the rigid length of his straining penis, and unable to resist the call of their bodies she lifted herself high, white knuckled fingers gripping his shoulders, and slid down him, settling at his waist with a heavy exhale of air, her head falling into the curve of his neck.

She heard the growl that vibrated his chest as she _literally _took him by surprise and at last joined their bodies together.

"Fuck!" he moaned as his mouth fell over her neck again, teeth harsh at her pulse point.

"Duh!" she huffed back, wrapping her arms tight around his neck as she rocked forwards against him.

He pulled her close, rolled her gently, changing their position so he could lay across her with his lips at her ear "Does that mean you'd have a real one now?" his hand slipped underneath her, squeezing the cheek with the black smudge "you know how much I _love_ your ass."

She laughed loudly smacking him playfully across the chest "You're not exactly subtle are you?" She smiled "I've seen you staring, _everyone _has seen you staring."

"Does that mean you'll do it?" his lips brushed in time to the rhythmic squeezing of his fingers before he paused waiting for her answer.

She lifted her head, closing her eyes as she pretended to deliberate then she opened her eyes, scrunched her nose and caught hold of his chin.

She pulled his face until they were looking directly into each others eyes before she spoke. "You are not _tramp-stamping _me with your name Richard Castle, neither are you _branding _me with it."

"Not branding you…" he said as he started to suck at the soft skin behind her ear, his lips pulling it over his teeth and rubbing them back and forth gently "…claiming you."

She pinched him hard "Excuse me?"

"Not _claiming _you, claiming you, not owning you." he backtracked fast as he continued, letting out a long sigh, sometimes she was such a handful, he squeezed her again smiling, sometimes literally "I just want to kiss you and love you and _keep_ you."

She pinched him again, harder, and he flinched, wanting to retaliate he pulled back, lifted his hips from her before sliding back down slowly.

"Yoooou…can kiss me and love me and I might even let you…" she tried to roll her eyes but he moved again, pulled backwards"…_keep _me, but you are _not_…" she kissed him lightly on the cheek "at any point," she kissed him at the edge of his mouth "_ever_ tattooing your name on my ass."

He opened his mouth to speak as he surged forwards, but she intercepted his next question by covering his lips with her own. She kissed him, her mouth inviting him in as eagerly as her body, wet and soft and warm, lips parting for his invasion, pulling all thoughts and coherency from him before she leant back and said breathily

"Or anywhere else!"

He smiled, burrowing closer, pulling her nearer, as near as he could get her, before he whispered "Compromise? Show me your _real_ tattoo, tell me where it is and I'll let it go." he squeezed her again deliberately leaving her wondering exactly what he was letting go of. He kept them trapped, small tremors from their joined bodies increasing in intensity the more he stayed still, he could feel her thrumming, pulsing and contracting against him.

"I'm…telling yoooou _nothing_." she answered shakily, her tongue snaking out and dragging at the edge of his ear "You'll just…have to…loooook."

He moved, pulling his ear from her mouth and its evil ministrations, to pepper her mouth with kisses, his hand slipped low again, catching at her knee and drawing her leg around him.

"I don't _look_…" he said, mimicking her words, her hot and deadly possessive words, as his teeth grazed her ear and he shifted his hips to press even more deeply into her "…I _hunt_."


End file.
